


That Time Daisy Walked in on... Herself?... and the Black Widow

by Retcon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Is it really a threesome if two of the people are you?, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Sexual Humor, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retcon/pseuds/Retcon
Summary: A little excerpt from a story idea I'm playing around with. No promises on the actual story anytime soon, but this idea just seemed too fun to not post.Basically, Future!Daisy asks for Natasha's help setting up Steve and Skye. Natasha decides to use the opportunity to seduce Skye and embarrass Daisy. See notes for context.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	That Time Daisy Walked in on... Herself?... and the Black Widow

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea from a story premise I'm messing around with. No idea if I'll actually use it in the real story yet, 'cause it's a bit silly and maybe kind of weird, but I thought I'd post it for fun.
> 
> Some context about where the story's at without spoiling too much:
> 
> * For reasons, Daisy was sent back in time to about when Hawkeye attacked the Helicarrier in Avengers.  
> * Quake participated in the Battle of New York. She's older and a lot more powerful than most of the other Avengers at the time, so her presence forced Loki to call in more reinforcements, including the Chitauri capital ship.  
> * Quake, feeling guilty for obviously causing the Battle to escalate further than it had in her timeline, went all-out and blew up the Chitauri capital ship.  
> * They closed the portal before they knew about the nuke, so Quake had to contain the blast like she did with the bomb in Season 6. It pretty much killed her to do it, but some bystanders got video of her, so of all the Avengers, she's been talked about the most in the news.  
> * It's been a few days. Daisy told the Avengers that she's a time-traveler.  
> * Daisy wants to set her younger self up with Steve to help him acclimate to the modern era while keeping Skye out of trouble. She enlists Natasha to help retrieve Skye.

Skye stood toward the front of a group of about fifty cosplayers as they posed for a local news station. A week ago, if she’d been asked to cosplay a superhero, she’d have picked Iron Man in an instant. Now, she was dressed in a fairly passable clone of Quake’s catsuit. The hero’s surprisingly similar features to her own had most of the other cosplayers giving her compliments on her makeup, which was funny because she’d barely used any.

But really, Skye was just happy to represent the _total badass_ that was Quake. She’d witnessed the woman drive by on a motorcycle, blasting apart the aliens with some kind of weird concussive pulses from one of her hands as she maneuvered through the rubble. A minute later, she had rocketed into the sky and fucking _exploded_ the alien capital ship. Not even Iron Man, or Thor, or Hulk, or Hawkeye, or Black Widow, or Captain America could do that! Not to mention the footage she found of Quake somehow containing a nuke afterwards...

Skye was _slightly_ thankful for that unbelievable feat.

The camera flashed a couple more times, then they were thanked and released from ‘duty’. Skye sighed as she took in the scene around her. They’d been given an area a little ways from the entrance to Stark Tower. Normally, annoying civilians getting in the way were given the cold shoulder by the officials at the scene, but the cosplayers and other people gathered to give thanks to the Avengers were welcomed openly.

Most of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that walked by smiled at them, or at least didn’t frown. Skye personally thought that people were just happy to see something wholesome so soon after everyone’s world was rocked.

“Nice Quake cosplay,” a woman’s rich voice commented from behind her.

Skye turned around and blinked a couple of times. The woman was wearing jeans, a simple red T-shirt, a black leather jacket, and sunglasses, but she looked _so_ familiar. “Thanks!” Skye said with a smile. “And you… nice ‘badass femme-fatale’ vibe you’ve got going on there.” She squinted. “You kind of look familiar.”

The woman laughed. “Maybe.” She took off her sunglasses and Skye’s eyeballs nearly popped out of their sockets. She was talking to _the_ Black Widow. What the hell? Life wasn’t that good for her.

Black Widow shot forward and clapped a hand over Skye’s mouth when she was _definitely_ not about to squeal and shout in surprise. “Shh,” the Avenger said, slowly removing the hand and putting her sunglasses back on.

“Holy _shit,"_ Skye whispered. “You’re actually the Black Widow?”

“And you’re Skye, right?”

The Black Widow knew her name. How did the Black Widow know her name? Why? Skye could have passed out at that moment.

An arm wrapped around her waist and the Black Widow guided her toward the tower. “W-What are you doing?” Skye couldn’t help but ask.

“That depends on if your name is Skye or not,” Black Widow answered mysteriously.

Should she say yes? Would that be bad? Did she know about the Rising Tide? Oh God, was she being arrested? “Yes,” she blurted. _No, fuck! Why did I say that?_

“Well, then I’m taking you into the tower to maybe meet the others.”

Skye gulped as the Black Widow guided her past the guards without even speaking. Clearly they knew who she was and that she was not to be questioned.

“Why?” Skye couldn’t help but ask.

“Why do you think?” she countered playfully, pulling her into an elevator.

“I, uh, I-” Skye stuttered. “I don’t know, but I’m kind of freaking out, and my brain is going to some weird places.”

“Do tell,” her sultry voice commanded, a smirk on her lips.

“Right, uh, well-” Skye stammered. “Are you gonna kill me if I say that you seem to be flirting with me? Am I getting the groupie treatment?”

Black Widow laughed again. “Do you _want_ the ‘groupie treatment’?”

Skye bit her lip. Black Widow was _hot,_ and while Skye wasn’t really gay, she wasn’t opposed to fooling around with a woman. But, oh God, Captain America was here, and Quake too! Would Black Widow kill her if she asked about them?

She chose to play it safe. “I’m not usually a groupie… but I’d be an idiot to say no. Are you offering? Why pick a Quake cosplayer? There were a few really hot Black Widow ones.”

“Who said I was getting you for myself?” Black Widow asked, eyebrow raised.

 _Oh. Oh!_ “Quake?” she squeaked.

The Black Widow’s grin turned predatory. Skye didn’t know what she’d done, but she felt like she was going to regret it in some way. “If you could pick one… would it be her?” she asked, adding the husky tone back to her voice.

Skye gulped. This was a cruel manipulative scheme. She had no idea what the Black Widow’s end goal was. Was she playing a prank on her teammates? Stringing along some poor girl for amusement? Or was she just an unbelievable tease?

She realized that the elevator was no longer moving, but the doors weren’t opening. That didn’t quite make sense, but apparently the Black Widow wanted to finish her conversation before stepping out.

 _Okay, Skye,_ she said to herself, trying to psych herself up.

“Would it be Thor?” Black Widow asked, walking just a little too close for comfort. “Or maybe Tony? Got a thing for billionaire playboys? Or maybe Steve? I’ve got a running bet with Hawkeye on whether or not he’s a virgin.” Her right hand traced the collar of Skye’s catsuit. “Or maybe, _Quake?”_ she whispered. “I’m sure her vibration power would make for a _real_ fun time.”

Skye was pretty sure she was blushing like a tomato. “How do I even answer that?” she cried desperately.

“You make a choice.”

 _Okay,_ Skye told herself, trying to think it through. Black Widow was obviously a freak, so she might legitimately be interested in something casual like that. Thor was an actual God, but she was afraid he’d actually break her. Tony Stark was technically dating Pepper Potts, so even if he was her type, she’d steer clear. Captain America was a boy scout, and if they were betting on if he was a virgin… he probably hadn’t sent the Black Widow to pick out a groupie for him. Since she hadn’t mentioned the Hulk or Hawkeye, that left, “Quake!”

Black Widow burst into uncontrollable laughter, using Skye as a support. Skye’s body immediately had a hard time deciding whether to be aroused by the proximity of the woman laughing against her, or put off by the obvious fact that she’d been the subject of some joke that she didn’t understand.

“I’m sorry,” Black Widow got out through her laughter. “You’ll understand why that’s so funny later, I promise.”

“Please tell me you didn’t bring me up here just to laugh at me,” Skye begged.

Black Widow kissed her forehead gently, then took a step back and wiped her eyes, drying the tears from laughing so hard. “No, I swear,” she said sincerely. “Honest truth? Quake asked me to bring you up to set you up with Steve.”

Skye’s eyes nearly popped out of her skull again. “For real?” Black Widow nodded. _“Why?”_

“She said you’d be good for him,” Black Widow said with a shrug. “Come on, let’s get out of this elevator. I’ve tortured you enough.”

“You can’t just tease sex with a superhero like that,” Skye whined.

“Oh, you’re more than welcome to try to seduce Quake if you want,” Natasha grinned. “I’d love to see that. Or, we could go up a couple of floors and I could find out what about you made Quake think you’d be right for the good Captain.”

Skye’s mind tried to process the two offers. She was _pretty_ sure Black Widow just offered to have sex with her, and the implication was that seducing Quake would be difficult, so…

“Option two,” Skye said quickly, trying not to sound desperate. “The second one, please.”

* * *

“Miss Daisy,” J.A.R.V.I.S. said, snapping Daisy out of her quiet meditation with May. “Agent Romanoff has requested your presence in her room.”

Daisy blinked. Had she already found Skye? “Did she say why?”

“She only said that she ‘thought you might like to join in on some good fun’,” J.A.R.V.I.S. said mysteriously.

“Natasha has already started pranking?” May asked, amused. “You should go. I’m sure it’ll be funny.”

Daisy chuckled. “Alright. Take me there, J.A.R.V.I.S.”

J.A.R.V.I.S. helpfully guided her down two floors and to Natasha’s makeshift apartment, informing her that Natasha was in the bedroom.

That, along with May being sure that Natasha was pranking her, put Daisy on edge. Not one to be caught off guard, she used her powers to try and figure out what was waiting for her.

Two people. Hearts beating fast. On the bed.

_Oh…_

Daisy couldn’t be sure _who_ was in there making Natasha moan, but, knowing Natasha… it was gonna be embarrassing for everyone involved. She half-considered just turning around and leaving, not walking into the obvious setup. But curiosity always won with her, so she took a deep breath, silently opened the door, and stepped into the room.

The crown of Natasha’s head faced the door. She was laying on her back with a distinctly feminine black-haired figure buried between her legs.

Natasha leaned back and grinned wolfishly when she saw Daisy. Even as she beckoned Daisy to come closer, she moaned from the ministrations of her lover.

When Daisy was close enough, Natasha grinned and said innocently, “Oh, hey Quake! My new friend and I thought you might like to join us.”

Skye, for it _was_ Skye - Daisy was going to murder Natasha - snapped her head up in shock. Remnants of her work trickled down her chin. Daisy didn’t know whether to scream or cry.

“Holy _fuck!"_ Skye exclaimed, sitting up, shamelessly nude. “You’re Quake! Holy shit, I’m meeting Quake while eating out the Black Widow.”

Daisy pinched the bridge of her nose, averting her eyes.

“Won’t you join us?” Natasha asked innocently, eyes flickering with repressed amusement. “I was telling Skye here how much fun your powers must be for this kind of thing.”

Daisy was actually speechless - and motionless for that matter. She was frozen in place, her brain unable to comprehend what choices she’d made in life that led her to this point: watching a younger version of herself having sex with the Black Widow. She could spend fifty years in the memory machine, she’d never be able to forget this.

“I think we broke her,” Natasha laughed, flipping Skye over to go down on her, causing Skye to groan a _very_ familiar sound to Daisy.

“Come on,” Skye encouraged, reaching back toward Daisy. “The Black Widow is uh-maze-ing,” she exhaled in contentment as Daisy was pretty sure Natasha had just brought her fingers into the mix.

Daisy just stared into Natasha’s unflinching eyes that were locked on her as she ate Skye out. She really should leave, or say something, or move, but her brain had short-circuited.

Natasha would have to tell her how long she stood there in complete shock, but eventually Daisy came to the only logical conclusion: _There’s no way past-me gets to fulfill her fantasies and I don’t._

So, she joined in, the inevitable teasing be damned. And, yes, Natasha and Skye both found out just how enjoyable her powers really could be.


End file.
